I will make you fall in love with me
by san dragion777
Summary: Lucy adalah siswi populer disekolahnya, dan dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapapun tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa baru masuk kesekolahnya dan dia bertekad untuk membuat dia jatuh cinta padanya bagaimanakah usaha Lucy untuk menaklukkannya?/RNR!/Bad summary!


CHAPTER 1: pertemuan

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**HIRO MASHIMA**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: COMEDY, AU, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE **

**.**

**.**

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**I WILL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah sekolah yang bernama fairy tail gakuen, seorang siswi berambut pirang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya di sepanjang perjalana banyak siswa siswi yang memperhatikannya "wah dia cantik sekali, aku iri kepadanya!" "iya selain itu dia pintar dan berbakat!" sahut salah satu siswi di sekolah tersebut

Sedangkan para siswa laki-laki yang melihatnya pun terkagum melihat kecantikkannya bahkan mata mereka pun sampai berbentuk hati "Lucy-sama kau cantik sekali hari ini!" sahut seluruh siswa laki-laki disekolah tersebut dengan serentak.

Sekarang kita tahu bahwa siswi berambut pirang tersebut bernama Lucy. "terima kasih semuanya ,tapi bisakah kalian minggir sedikit kalian membuatku tidak bisa lewat, dan juga membuatku kepanasan"

"Lucy-sama ini aku berikan padamu sapu tanganku!" sahut salah satu siswa sambil menunduk dan menyerahkan sapu tangannya.

"ah.. terima kasih tapi aku punya sapu tangan sendiri! Lebih baik kau berikan sapu tanganmu kepada orang yang membutuhkan" sahut Lucy sambil terseyum

"oh Lucy-sama sungguh baik dan seyumannya begitu manis dan membuat kami ingin…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya para siswa laki-laki pun sudah pingsan duluan.

"hei kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya Lucy yang kaget meliahat para siswa laki-laki yang telah pingsan.

"ohayo Lu-chan masih pagi-pagi tapi kau sudah menebar pesona lagi kepada siswa laki-laki!" sahut siswi berambut biru yang memiliki tubuh yang pendek.

"ohayo Levy-chan, apa maksudmu tebar pesona bukannya setiap hari memang selalu begini."

"hehe.. bukan maksudku begitu Lu-chan aku hanya ingin mengganggumu saja!, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas bel sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ajak Levy.

"baiklah!" ucap Lucy yang menuju ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan para siswa laki-laki yang telah pingsan itu.

**XxX**

Sesampainya di kelas Lucy langsung menuju ketempat duduknya kemudian dia mengambil buku novel dari tasnya lalu dia membaca novel tersebut sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Lu-chan!"

"apa lagi Levy-chan?, jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku ingin melanjutkan membaca novel ini" ucap Lucy sambil membaca novel.

"tidak bukan maksudku mengganggu, tapi aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita!"

"pria atau wanita Levy-chan?" ucap Lucy yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Levy.

"setahuku sih dia itu pria?"

"hah paling-paling dia akan tertarik dengan pesonaku lagi!" ucap Lucy dengan tersenyum sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"kau ini percaya diri sekali Lu-chan! belum tentu dia akan menyukaimu! Dan terlebih lagi kau kan belum pernah pacaran!"

"alasan aku belum mau pacaran Levy-chan karena aku sedang mencari seorang pria yang tidak tertarik denganku, kan hampir semua siswa disekolah ini menyukaiku kecuali siswa itu sudah punya pacar!" jelas Lucy.

"jadi maksudmu kau akan membuat pria yang tidak suka denganmu itu, membuatnya menjadi jatuh cinta padamu!" ucap Levy.

"ya, kau benar Levy-chan!"

Tiba-tiba saja guru dikelas Lucy masuk sontak para siswa yang ribut langsung terdiam "selamat pagi semuanya "ucap guru itu yang memiliki rambut rambut berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata. "selamat pagi Mirajane sensei" ucap para murid bersamaan tapi suara yang paling mendominasi adalah suara para siswa laki-laki karena Mirajane terkenal sebagai guru tercantik dan ehem terseksi.

"semuanya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Baik silahkan masuk!" ucap Mirajane

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan terlihat siswa yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan juga ada syal yang menyerupai sisik naga yang melilit lehernya. "selamat pagi semuanya perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel! kalian bisa memanggilku Natsu! sebelumnya aku bersekolah di crocus akan tetapi akibat kedua orang tuaku pindah kerja jadi aku juga harus pindah mengikuti mereka! sekian perkenalanku aku mohon bantuannya sekarang dan seterusnya" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

Tiba- tiba saja mata para murid perempuan langsung berbentuk hati "dia tampan dan juga manis" ucap para murid wanita sambil berbisik-bisik Kecuali Lucy dan Levy yang hanya diam saja.

"baik, oh bagi kalian yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Ntasu silahkan bertanya!" ucap Mirajane

Sontak saat itu para murid perempuan mengangkat tangan mereka "Natsu diaman kamu tinggal" "Natsu nomor telponmu berapa?" dan masih banyak lagi.

"kalian semua diam!" sontak para murid langsung terdiam melihat aura hitam sudah berada disekeliling tubuh Mirajane memang sih Mirajane terkenal sebagai guru tercantik tapi juga dia terkenal sebagai salah satu guru terkejam di Fairy Tail gakuen ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu Natsu! silahkan duduk disamping Lucy yang berada di pojokan belakang sana!" ucap Mirajane sambil menunjuk Lucy, walaupun Lucy adalah siswi tercantik di fairy tail gakuen akan tetapi dia lebih suka menyendiri.

"dia duduk disamping Lucy-sama beraninya dia" batin para siswa laki-laki lalu muncul kobaran api disekitar tubuh mereka.

Natsu pun telah duduk disamping Lucy tiba tiba saja Lucy mengulurkan tangannya kepada Natsu "perkenalkan Namaku Lucy Hertfilia!" ucap Lucy.

"namaku Natsu Dragneel salam kenal!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya, mereka pun akhirnya berjobatangan.

"dia sih cukup tampan dan manis menarik juga, kalau begitu aku akan mengetesnya apakah dia sama saja dengan siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini atau tidak" batin Lucy sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

**XxX**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

"pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini nanti kita lanjutkan minggu depan!" ucap Mirajane.

"hah, akhirnya pelajarannya selesai juga!, baiklah saatnya untuk mengujinya!" batin Lucy.

Lucy pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Natsu "Natsu maukah kau membelikanku makanan dikantin sekolah menggunakan uang mu!" ucap Lucy dengan nada menggoda yang dapat membuat para siswa laki-laki langsung tunduk seketika.

"tidak mau!" ucap Natsu santai, sontak membuat seisi kelas hening seketika.

"eh, DIA MENOLAK PERMINTAAN LUCY-SAMA!" ucap para murid laki-laki dengan serentak yang agak marah bahwa Natsu menolak permintaan Lucy.

"eh, Natsu aku kan minta tolong, soalnya aku lupa membawa uang jajan!" ucap Lucy, yang agak kaget bahwa Natsu menolak permintaannya.

"Lucy-Lucy kau ini minta tolong atau mau mengerjaiku?, untuk apa kau memintaku untuk membelikan makanan untukmu kan kau sudah bawa bekal, lagipula aku tahu kalau kau juga membawa dompet!" ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy agak terkejut.

"apa yang kau maksudkan Natsu aku kan tidak membawa bekal!" ucap Lucy sambil berpura-pura tersenyum.

"lalu apa itu?" ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah tas Lucy yang agak terbuka dan didalam tas itu terlihat kotak bekal dan sebuah dompet.

"eh, itu?" Lucy mulai berkeringat dingin bahwa kedoknya telah ketahuan "tas itu bukan tasku Natsu!"

"lalu dimana tasmu? Masa kau ke sekolah tidak membawa tas?"

"itu.." Lucy mulai berpikir untuk mencari alasan bagus dan akhirnya dia menemukannya "aku menyimpannya di dalam loker karena tas aku sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh saat aku menuju ke sekolah tadi!"

"o.. begitu lalu tas itu tas siapa?" Tanya Natsu

"aku tidak tahu!" balas Lucy

Akhirnya Natsu mengambil tas itu dan bertanya kepada para teman sekelasnya "semuannya apakah salah satu dari kalian pemilik dari tas ini?"

" itu bukan milik kami!" ucap mereka serentak, ternyata para teman sekelasnya menikmati adegan antara Natsu dan Lucy walaupun tidak semuanya karena beberapa siswa laki-laki begitu cemburu melihat idolanya sedang berusaha untuk menaklukan Natsu.

"o.. begitu, baiklah! sebaiknya aku melihat isi tasnya mungkin saja ada nama pemiliknya!" ucap Natsu yang mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tas itu. "aku menemukan sesuatu!, L H, um nama yang aneh" Lucy yang melihat Natsu telah menemukan sesuatu sontak membuat keringat dingin semakin banyak ditubuhnya.

"gawat bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?, dan kenapa sih masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit?" batin Lucy.

"semuanya apa salah satu dari kalian memilik nama L H? Tanya Natsu yang mulai bertanya kepada seluruh teman sekalasnya lagi.

Sontak para teman sekelas Natsu dan Lucy menjawab dengan serentak lagi "tidak!" jawab mereka bersamaan akan tetapi lagi-lagi para penggemar Lucy mengutuk Natsu "kurang ajar kau Natsu, beruntung sekali kau!" ucap para fans Lucy yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba Levy datang mengahampiri Natsu dan Lucy "hei Natsu lebih baik kusarankan kau memberikan tas itu kepada Erza!, kebetulan dia berada disamping kelas kita!" ucap Levy.

"o.. begitu, ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? dan siapa itu Erza?" Tanya Natsu.

"maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Levy Mc garden kau bisa memanggilku Levy dan Erza itu ada wakil ketua osis di sekolah Fairy Tail gakuen ini!" jelas Levy.

"begitu, kalau begitu Levy maukah kau membantuku mengantarkan ini kepada Erza?"

"ya, aku akan membantumu!" Natsu dan Levy akhirnya keluar kelas untuk menemui Erza

"Levy-chan arigato!" ucap Lucy yang menangis dalam hati.

**XXX**

Natsu dan Levy akhirnya bertemu dengan Erza yang berada disamping kelasnya itu "Erza aku menemukan sebuah tas yang tidak ada pemiliknya!" ucap Levy.

"o.. begitu, jadi siapa dia?" Tanya Erza yang menunjuk ke arah Natsu.

"dia adalah murid baru di kelas aku, sebenarnya dialah yang menemukan tas ini!"

"namaku Natsu Dragneel yoroshiku!" ucap Natsu.

"namaku Erza Scarlet, kau bisa memanggilku Erza!" balas Erza.

"Erza apa kau bisa membantu kami untuk menemukan pemiliknya?" Tanya Natsu.

"memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Erza Scarlet wakil ketua osis di sekolah ini, dan tugasku adalah untuk membantu para siswa!" ucap Erza dengan bangga.

"ano.. bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Levy.

"baiklah!" ucap Erza, erza langsung mengambil mikrofon yang entah darimana dia ambil lalu dia mulai menarik nafas dan berkata "KEPADA SELURUH SISWA YANG MERASA KEHILANGAN TAS SILAHKAN DATANG KE KELAS XI B DALAM WAKTU 30 DETIK DAN DIMULAI SEKARANG!" ucap Erza dengan suara keras menggunakan mikrofon yang membuat seluruh murid di Fairy Tail gakuen tuli seketika.

"suaranya keras sekali" ucap Natsu dan Levy bersamaan sambil menutup telinganya

"aku sudah memberitahunya kita tunggu saja dalam 30 detik jika tidak ada siswa yang menanyakan tasnya berarti tas itu tidak ada yang memilikinya dan kalian harus mengembalikannya ke kelas kalian!"

"apakah hanya dengan itu membuat murid yang kehilangan tasnya langsung datang kemari?" Tanya Natsu.

"jangan meragukan Erza!, Natsu dia terkenal di sekolah ini dan seuruh siswa disekolah ini takut kepada dirinya, pasti mereka langsung datang kemari!" jelas Levy.

"ya, aku juga merasakannya sih dia terlihat menakutkan" Ucap Natsu yang agak takut melihat Erza.

30 detik berlalu tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mendatangi mereka "sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang kehilangan tasnya, ini sudah lewat dari 3o detik!" ucap Erza.

"kau benar Erza tidak ada seorang pun yang kehilangan tasnya!' ucap Levy.

"kalau begitu ini tas siapa? Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk tas yang dipegangnya itu.

"aku juga tidak tahu Natsu?" balas Levy.

"sebaiknya kalian membawa kembali tas itu dikelas kalian! Siapa tau pemiliknya nanti akan datang mengambilnya!" perintah Erza.

"baiklah kalau begitu, arigato Erza!" ucap Natsu dan Levy bersamaan, lalu kemudian mereka meninggalkan Erza dan kembali ke kelas.

**XXX**

Sesampainya di kelas Natsu dan Levy pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing "Levy apakah kalian berhasil menemukan pemilik tas itu?" Tanya Cana yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Lucy.

"tidak!, kami belum menemukannya" balas Levy

Lalu ditempat duduk Natsu, Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu yang duduk disampingnya itu "apakah kau berhasil menemukan pemiliknya?" Tanya Lucy.

"kau lihat sendirikan tas ini masih ada padaku, itu berarti aku belum menemukan pemiliknya!, terlebih lagi telingaku sakit setelah mendengar suara wakil ketua osis itu!" ucap Natsu sambil merengek telinganya yang kesakitan.

"maksudmu Erza, dia itu memang selalu begitu, jika ada siswa yang membutuhkan pertolonganya dia pasti akan pro aktif! Ucap Lucy "kasihan sekali kau Natsu! Sampai kapan pun kau mencari pemiliknya kau tidak akan mendapatkannya karena pemilik tas itu adalah aku!" batin Lucy sambil menunjukkan wajahnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"hah, tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi lapar karena mendengar teriakkan Erza!" ucap Natsu sambil memegang perutnya.

"oh, iya!" tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas dipikiran Natsu "kalau begitu aku makan saja bekal dari tas ini!" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

Lucy yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersentak kaget "tu-tunggu dulu Natsu, kau tidak boleh memakan bekal itu, itu kan milik orang lain!" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk bekal yang dipegang Natsu.

"memangnya kenapa ini kan bukan milikmu! Lagipula kalau dibiarkan makanan ini akan basi, lebih baik aku makan saja!" ucap Natsu lalu membuka kotak bekal itu, setelah kotak bekal itu terbuka Natsu sempat kagum melihat isinya "wah makanannya terlihat begitu enak!, kalau begitu selamat makan!"

Lucy yang melihat bekalnya yang dimakan oleh Natsu hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. "um, makanannya enak sekali!, aku belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang memasak makanan ini?" ucap Natsu sambil menyantap bekal itu.

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Natsu langsung blushing seketika "dia-dia menyukai masakan ku kyaa! senangnya!" batin Lucy "kalau begitu besok aku akan membuat bekal lagi!" batin Lucy sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"fuahh! Makanannya enak sekali kuharap dapat memakannya lagi!" ucap Natsu sambil memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"ano, Natsu apakah kau menyukai bekal itu? Tanya Lucy.

"ya aku sangat menyukainya!" balas Natsu

"apakah kau ingin tahu siapa orang yang memasaknya? Tanya Lucy Lagi.

"aku tidak begitu peduli dengan orangnya aku hanya menyukai makanannya! Oh, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu ini kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kau itu kan hanya seorang wanita yang tidak suka membuat bekal dan suka menyuruh orang saja untuk membelikan makanan dikantin!" ucap Natsu sambil melihat ke arah Lucy.

"apa katamu Natsu?"

"hei jangan ribut lihat guru sudah ada!" ucap Natsu untuk menghentikan Lucy yang agak berisik.

Lucy pun melihat ke arah depan dan terlihat Laxus sudah memulai pelajaran dan terpaksa Lucy harus meredam amarahnya untuk hari ini "lihat saja kau Natsu aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" batin Lucy sambil melihat ke arah Natsu yang berada disampingnya dengan semangat yang berkobar.

Dan Natsu hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah depan memrhatikan Laxus sensei yang sedang menjelaskan "sepertinya ini akan menarik!" batin Natsu.

**TBC**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga fic baru ini, padahal fic lama saja belum diselesaikan! Sekian dulu dari saya aku mohon ya reviewnya!


End file.
